


Destiny

by makiii_0326



Series: Lucifer x Alastor [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, POV Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiii_0326/pseuds/makiii_0326
Summary: It's been eleven months since Alastor came back from hiding.It's been eleven months since Lucifer started to visit the hotel just so he could see the radio demon.It's been eleven months since they started talking once again, but they always end up in either sarcastic banter or in an endless arguments. No one even dared to bring up the matter that they should be talking about, as they both are walking in eggshells around each other.And its been a week since his daughter had confide her love for the radio demon to him.=======================================Part 2 of Love and Lies.You can listen to Destiny by Generdyn while reading this!Thank you for your love and support to this rareship! Me and my roleplay partner can never express our gratitude to all of you!
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Lucifer x Alastor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842583
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Destiny

It's been eleven months since Alastor came back from hiding.

It's been eleven months since Lucifer started to visit the hotel just so he could see the radio demon.

It's been eleven months since they started talking once again, but they always end up in either sarcastic banter or in an endless arguments. No one even dared to bring up the matter that they should be talking about, as they both are walking in eggshells around each other.

And its been a week since his daughter had confide her love for the radio demon to him.

Hearing that his daughter fell for the very same man who still have his heart on his grasp, it hurts. He knows he should be happy that his daughter will end up on the hands of the only person he can fully trust, and yet...

And yet he wishes she hadn't fallen for him.

Sitting inside his office, Lucifer blankly stares at his window. His hand fiddles with the radio, as his mind drift off from reality. He was reminiscing the happy memories he once had when he and Alastor was still together when the door of his office opened. He heard the silent hiss of the snake that was always on his wife's persona before two loving hands wrap itself around his shoulders.

"Hi there, love." Lilith murmurs as she kisses his cheek. A small smile had graced his lips as he caresses his wife's soft skin.

"Welcome back, darling. How's the land of living? Did you have fun?" He turned his face to the side so he can plant a kiss on Lilith's lips. Lilith hums as she kisses back.

"I did. Humans are easily swayed into commiting sins. I always had my fill every night." Lucifer chuckles as his wife walks around and sit on his lap instead. Seductive golden eyes peers at him, her black lipstick stays on her plump lips even after their passionate kiss. Leather gloved hand caresses his jaw in a loving manner.

"I heard that Alastor came out from hiding." Lucifer heaved a tired sigh as he runs his fingers through his wife's blond locks.

"Yes, he's helping our princess run the hotel." Lilith raises a curious eyebrow, so Lucifer explained even further.

"He said he wanted to help her for his own entertainment. I don't think he'll even try to sabotage our daughter's plans if he wanted to stay existing." Smiling, Lilith leaned in to peck on his lips before standing up.

"Well, if that's the case we don't have any problem. Just make sure that our darling Charlie is safe from his scams, alright?"

He watches his wife closes the door behind her as she left his office. Running a tired hand on his hair, Lucifer closes his eyes as he decided to pay the hotel a visit. Hand snatching his tophat from his table, he snaps his finger for his staff to appear. He pushes the bookshelf aside using his telekinetic manipulation, revealing a hidden portal behind it. Stepping in the portal, he found himself on the hotel lobby, and the demon on the front desk heaved a sigh once he saw the demon king.

"Charlie and Alastor was talking in the back. Vaggie was out buying groceries with Angel."

With a nod and a tip of his hat, Lucifer walks deeper inside the hotel. There are much more demons nesting in the hotel now, and he can't help but feel proud for his daughter. Reaching the office of his daughter, he reaches for the knob when he heard it.

Inside the closed door he can hear heavy panting and rustling of fabric. There was a distinct high pitched whine that came from his daughter. In his mind's eye, he can early see what was happening, and it had him frozen on his spot. His golden eyes was wide and unseeing as he listens, the smile he always wears on his face was gone. His heart feels like it was being crushed into pieces until it turns too impossible to ever be repaired again. And Lucifer thinks that it really can't be repaired, as he knows that the only person who can doesn't have any plan on coming back to him anymore.

Retracting his hand, he took two steps back before turning around and briskly walking away. He shouldn't have came. He should've just stayed in his castle, sorting out the paperworks. He should've just stayed in the lobby instead of going to his daughter's office.

When he walked past the receiving desk, the cat demon asks him where the hell is he going, but Lucifer ignored him. Opening a portal through the door, he steps back inside his office. There, standing alone, he let himself breakdown.

He finds himself sliding down the wall as tears run down his face. His chest aches, as if someone had tore his heart out. He couldn't scream, as his servants might rush inside his office and find him in a mess. He feels like he just got betrayed by the person he loves, but he knows, he and Alastor wasn't together to begin with as he was already married to Lilith. He wonders if this was the pain that Alastor feels when he saw him and Lilith kissing on the hallway that day, wonders if Alastor's world had shattered when he saw another woman in his arms, just like what he's feeling right now.

He doesn't know when, or how, but suddenly leather gloved hand was cupping his face and wiping his tears away. His wife was looking at him with pity, and he feels like he's the worst man that had ever existed.

"Sshhh..." Lilith sushes as she pulls him into an embrace. And he shatters, crying his heart out as he clings onto his wife. His broken cries was muffled in her chest, and Lilith just pats him as he wept. Later on as he calms down enough, his wife gently kisses his forehead.

"You okay now, honey?" She softly murmurs. Her eyes was full of understanding as she peers at him, and Lucifer nods, not even bothering to lift his head from her chest.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. I'm sure you're tired." The demoness gently ushers him into his feet and towards the other door that was connected to their bedroom. Once they're on the bed, Lucifer lets himself be lulled to sleep by his wife's soft humming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days, weeks, and months has passed since the last visit of Lucifer in the hotel. He doesn't even know how did he even managed to do his work efficiently, as it feels like it all passes in a blurr. All he knows is that his wife was always there for him, keeping him in her warm embrace in any chance she gets, comforting him from his heart break. He doesn't even noticed that the extermination day was about to arrive, not until one of his loyal guards rushes into his office, looking terrified and out of breath.

"Your Highness!!"

Frowning as he looks up from the papers he was reading, Lucifer lets his guard catch his breath.

"A messenger had arrived and said that the God Almighty was going to sent an archangel for this year's extermination day." His mind runs through different possibilities as to whom the archangel might be, until his mind zeroed on that one angel that was always against him.

"Does the messenger said anything about who the archangel might be?"

"Archangel Michael. The messenger also said that his targets are the overlords that rules the seven hells with the exemption of you and Lord Satan." His frown deepens as he tries to think of any reason why this is all happening. Abruptly standing up from his seat, Lucifer was about to say something when the clock tower started to ring.

From his window he saw how the dark clouds parted as the angels descend from heaven. Not a few minutes after their descend, loud screams of terror filled the air. He hurriedly picked his staff from his table and head towards his hidden portal.

"Tell my wife that she's not allowed to go outside until the extermination day ended, do you understand?"

"Yes, your Highness."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing that he noticed when he stepped outside the portal is that the hotel is cut in half. Dead bodies of the demons that was once residing inside the building was scattered in the rubble, slowly turning into dust as the purity of the angel's weapon burns them. The whole place is a carnage, as if the angel's mission was to massacre every demons that they see. He knows the people he was looking for is not in the rubble as he heard loud explosions in the distance.

They were still alive. Alastor is still alive. His daughter is still alive. And they we're fighting together.

The thought nearly stopped him from his tracks, but the pained scream of his daughter had reached his ears. He swear he had never moved as fast as he did in his entire stay here in hell until this day. He kicked the first angel that he saw hovering over his injured daughter. Covering his daughter protectively, his golden eyes turns into red as his irises became slits. Forked tongue pokes out of his lips as he gave the angel a wide, terrifying smile.

"Its good to see you again, Mic. I though you had died the last time i saw you."

White feathers bristle in anger as the Archangel glares at him.

"How does it feel seeing as your people gets killed, huh, Lucifer? I bet you're so mad right now that you wanted to kill me."

A sinister laugh had tore its way on Lucifer's mouth. The angel's glare intensifies.

"Ah, yes of course. You're still bitter about that time where i nearly killed you and wipe your entire army out." Lucifer nodded, as if he's just reminiscing a good memory with how his voice sound so satisfied.

"You-" slit eyes returned to look at the angel, now Lucifer was being surrounded by a dark aura that reeks of malice and a promise of death.

"I don't really mind if you kill tons of other demons, but you had hurt my daughter." The purple snake on his hat slithers on the ground. Slowly, it grows until it became a giant serpent. Lucifer's slitted eyes glints.

"You'll have to pay." 

The snake pounces on the first angel that tried to attack Charlie's injured form, effectively killing the holy being using its sharp teeth and tearing the angel's wings out. The demon king and the archangel clashes, holy spear and pointed staff slicing the air in half with how powerful the two beings are. The other angels had stopped on their attacks as they watches the two head leaders fight. The demons took this as the opportunity to switch from defense to offense, easily tearing the distracted angel's wing off. Slowly but surely, the tide changes. More angels fell on the ground with their wings being thrown away, defeated overlords turning into dusts as they lay lifeless on the ground.

Lucifer was too focused on his fight to notice that somehow, Alastor had manage to kill the angel that was targeting him. He was helping Charlie to stand up when Lucifer managed to slap the archangel's spear away. He doesn't let the archangel to have any spare second as he immediately rip its wing. When he looked at the spear though, his eyes widen when he saw that it was heading towards Alastor and his daughter.

He uses his teleportation power by the last second, saving them by using his own body as the shield. The wet squelching of flesh being speared had made Alastor and Charlie's head to snap around, just to witness the great demon king of hell coughing out blood as the holy spear pokes out his chest.

"Daddy!"

Lucifer weakly smiles at his daughter as she limps her way towards him. With his power and energy being slowly sucked out by the holy spear on his chest, his knees buckled and hits the ground. He raised a shaking hand to stop his daughter from coming any closer, and he can see that there are tears running down her face.

"Are both of you okay aside from minor injuries?" Charlie nods at her father's question. Lucifer heaves out a wet exhale.

"T-that's good. I-i wouldn't want to have your mother get mad if she found out that y-your gravely injured." His golden eyes turns to the deer demon standing behind his daughter. Alastor's face was shadowed, and he can't see his expression properly as his vision continues to blurr.

"C-Charlie, darling." He reaches for his daughter's cheek and lovingly caress it. This had made his daughter sob, and Lucifer felt bad that he'll have to leave her like this.

"I-i love you and your mom. Always remember that." A hiccup had escaped his daughter's throat as she nodded, her body was shaking as she silently sobs. When he looked at the radio demon once more, he finally saw his face.

Alastor was staring at him like how he does when he saw him and Lilith on the hallway, except this time, there are real tears running on his face and the look of regret and pain was evident. Lucifer have to blink his heavy eyelids just so he could be sure about what he's seeing. When he realised that Alastor was crying, he gave the radio demon a honest smile, the one he used to give his former lover when they're together.

"A-Al..." the radio demon bit his lips as he walks closer to him. Now standing in front of Lucifer, Alastor kneeled down when Lucifer gestured for him to do so.

Leaning close so that he can whisper to the radio demon's ear, Lucifer softly murmurs. "I have always love you, please remember that."

"I've always love you too." The admittance of his former lover had made Lucifer let out a broken chuckle as he buries his face on Alastor's neck, just like what he always do when he's tired after a long day of working. And he is tired, as his energy was dwindling unto nothing.

"I wish you told that to me before. I would've been so happy if you do." Letting out an exhale as he felt Alastor's fingers run through his hair, Lucifer relaxes on his hold.

"I'm sorry." The radio demon's voice turned slightly static, as if indicating that his voice breaks. Closing his eyes, Lucifer smiled.

"Don't be, i'm glad to know that you loved me till the end."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That day, hell mourned in the loss of their great King who faught bravely against the angels. The great King that's been a good lover, a great father, and great ruler for million of years had died. Everyone that knows of him will never forget about him, and until this day, after the extermination day, the demons mourn for their great loss.


End file.
